


A Very Sinister Intro

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, BAMF Mary, Gen, M theory, Mary Morstan is Sebastian Moran, Mary is Moran, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Screenplay/Script Format, Sherlock Special, The Abominable Bride, The Diogenes Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s a significant part for John Watson’s mysterious wife, Mary, who gets a very sinister intro…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Sinister Intro

**INT. SITTING ROOM, AFTERNOON.**

Pristine white chaise longue. Next to it, a spindly table. Sitting on top of the table is a silver dish bearing a telegram. Red wax seal with a magpie embossed on it.  
CLOSE ON telegram: ONE HOUR -STOP- M -STOP-

**EXT. LONDON STREETS.**

A hansom cab draws near. CLOSE ON a hand in a black glove, raising imperiously to stop the cab. BIRD’S EYE VIEW of the cab making its way through the busy roads.

**INT. THE DIOGENES CLUB. RECEPTION.**

An **OLD MAN** stands at the desk. Takes some snuff. Yawns. Sound of approaching footsteps. Clack clack clack off the marble floor.

**OLD MAN:**

(gapes, momentarily speechless)

Oh, I say! I think you are mistaken in- good Lord!

  
**CUT TO:**

**THE “SILENT ROOM.”**

A gaggle of solitary men smoking pipes, reading the newspaper or dozing in their armchairs. No noise apart from the occasional clearing of throats, and the crackling of a fire in the grate.

Clack clack clack.

An **INDIGNANT MAN** starts at the sound of the footsteps.

**A WOMAN:**

(off-screen, clipped and cold)

Where is he?

  
The men all stare aghast at each other. The **INDIGNANT MAN** makes a patronising “shoo!” hand gesture.

**WOMAN:**

(tuts)

Now, don’t be like that. Where can I find-

More footsteps, and the men look even more perturbed. CLOSE ON the mysterious **MYCROFT HOLMES** , leaning ever so slightly on a black umbrella. He checks his pocketwatch, cool as you please, then tucks it inside his dark blue waistcoat.

**MYCROFT:**

Good afternoon, Miss Morstan.

Finally, a CLOSE ON this woman! And, it is indeed **MARY MORSTAN** : a striking sight in a blue dress with a black and red shawl. Poised, confident, gaze sharp and unflinching, looking anything but the little sweet Doctor’s wife.

**MARY:**

(darkly amused)

Is it, Mycroft?

Low murmur from the gentlemen onlookers at this, the rule of silence forgotten. **MYCROFT’S** mouth twitches, a quickly stifled grimace. Knows he has a battle ahead.

**MYCROFT:**

(prim)

Mr Holmes is quite sufficient.

**MARY:**

Hmm.

  
**MYCROFT** turns and walks out of the room. **MARY** smirks, expectant and triumphant, before following **MYCROFT** , leaving a room full of dumb-founded old men in her wake.

Clack clack clack.

END SCENE.    

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my tumblr [here.](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/134358607690/theres-a-significant-part-for-john-watsons)


End file.
